yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Trey
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 15 | gender = male | relatives = * Tron (brother) * IV (older brother) * V (older brother) | affiliation = Tron Family | anime deck = OOPArts | japanese voice = | english voice = }} III is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He has a gentle personality and loves his family. Although, like his brothers, he swears revenge on Dr. Faker, he is more worried about the family's fate. Design Appearance Like his brothers, III wears a formal attire. However, in contrast to his brothers, IV and V, who wear white and dark clothing, respectively, III prefers brighter colors which reflect his more caring personality. He has a Duel Gazer Tattoo similar to the ones his brothers and Kaito Tenjo use. Like his brothers, III has a crest on his body, his being a green insignia on his left hand. Personality Unlike his brothers III is a nice person who loves his family a lot. He doesn't want the family to fight and he wants peace as he told IV and V not to fight. It is also hinted that III is Tron's favorite brother because he gives III important missions, he agrees with III a lot, and he compliments III when he does his job (stating that III "always completes his missions" and that "modesty was one of III's virtues as well"). V also always trusts that he will complete his missions. Although he is normally nice, he can get serious if it is about Duels because he still wanted to Duel Shark, even after Tron told him to feel free to lose after he hands Shark "Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake". He is also still a little evil like his other brothers as he just stood and watched as IV brutally hurt Bronk Stone and Caswell even when the Duel was over and told IV to finish them quickly as they didn't had any Numbers. He also seemed happy when Shark was hurt in his Duel and he apparently likes to assault the opponent when he Duels (even disobeying Tron's orders and trying to win his duel with Shark). During the ritual to extract Haruto's powers, he looked worried, but probably for Tron more than Haruto. Biography World Duel Carnival The day before the World Duel Carnival, III entered the main chamber of his and his brother's apartment in order to hear about how IV managed to make Ryoga Kamishiro enter the tournament out of anger as Ryoga will assist them in obtaining the fabled "Number" series. During the second day of the World Duel Carnival, III tried to break up an argument between IV and V, and was backed up by their brother, Tron who then made IV agree with V as IV's brash attitude would have ruined their plan. V then picked a "Numbers" card from a pile of cards and threw it to III, saying that Ryoga Kamishiro must obtain the card to which III agrees with. He then walked off with IV in order to watch him Duel. Throughout the Duel, III watched his brother's ruthless power as he defeated both Bronk Stone and Caswell via a One Turn Kill with his "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer". Ryoga Kamishiro then rode in on his motorcycle, surprising III, while IV just smirked. Ryoga threatened IV, who responded by suggesting they solve their problem with a Duel. Before the Duel could start, III used his Duel Anchor in order to trap Ryoga in a Duel. IV objected, but III told him that Tron's orders are absolute. IV retreaed, saying that he will see Ryoga in the finals when he has a full Heart Piece. Throughout the Duel, III and Ryoga continued to swap blows, and despite being asked by Tron to purposely lose so that Ryoga could acquire "Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake", III continued to fight with all his strength, even to the extent that if Ryoga didn't have the traps and spells he used, he would have lost. After the Duel, III gave Ryoga a Heart Piece and tells him that he can keep the "Number" for wielding it so well and reveals that he possesses a full Heart Piece already as well. He then used the crest on his hand to create a blinding light so that he could escape. Later that day, Tron showed his appreciation to III for completing his task as he always does and says that Ryoga has been touched by a "Number", thus he will begin to fulfill their plan. After V transports Haruto Tenjo to Tron's residence, an abandoned cathedral, the brothers watch on as Tron begins to extract his powers via a ritual. As the ritual continues, Haruto shows signs of pain which affected III, appearing worried for the young boy. After Yuma Tsukumo and Kaito Tenjo arrive at the abandoned cathedral, V sends III and IV to prevent them from reaching Tron so that the ritual could be completed. III and his brother then appear before the two and attach their Duel Anchors, initiating a Tag-Team Duel. Deck III plays a OOPArts Deck focused on swarming the field with monster cards to quickly Xyz Summon. Trivia * III bears resemblance to Euphemia li Britannia from the anime Code Geass. * The Number III used, "Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake", could be seen as a pun, III being the Roman numeral number of 3 and the fact that this is the second number from the Tron family. * III is the first antagonist to have dueled with Ryoga, Kaito, and Yuma (the latter two in a tag duel). Notes References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters